<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Повесить полки (Putting up Shelves) by Lesli_rus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641257">Повесить полки (Putting up Shelves)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus'>Lesli_rus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnlock Isolation [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Bisexual John Watson, Communication, Demisexual Sherlock Holmes, Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, IKEA Furniture, Inexperienced Sherlock Holmes, Isolated, Jealous John, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Post-Season/Series 03, Quarantine, Season/Series 4 is ignored, Sherlock being creative, lockdown - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:02:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок утверждает, что он эксперт по установке полок. Джон понимает это совершенно по-другому. Инструкция «Сделай сам», неловкость и переоценка ценностей (самокритика) обеспечены. Как и несколько повешенных полок...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Johnlock Isolation [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Повесить полки (Putting up Shelves)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953147">Putting up Shelves</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorazir/pseuds/khorazir">khorazir</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>От переводчика: Автор — затейница☺ Еще один потрясающий фик с использованием эвфемизма. Если вы читали первую часть «Спасение из подземелья» — вы поймете о чем речь, а если нет, то при прочтении станет понятно☺ Надеюсь…</p>
<p>Багодарность за вычитку бете - Ivaristal!</p>
<p>Все ошибки мои и только мои!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Шерлок, ты сейчас занят чем-то важным? — Джон опускает роман Патрика О'Брайана, который он пытается прочитать с тех пор как, неделю назад, их отправили на самоизоляцию из-за подозрений на коронавирус в его клинике.</p>
<p>Шерлок что-то невнятно прогудел, не отрывая взгляда от текущего занятия. Он сидит за столом и что-то печатает на своем ноутбуке — нет, на ноутбуке Джона. Ну, конечно. Ленивый мерзавец. Его собственный на кухне, рядом с неоконченным экспериментом. Шерлок все еще в пижаме и синем шелковом халате. Взъерошенные волосы и ноги в носках смягчают его внешний вид, и делают странно... очаровательным.</p>
<p><em>Так, а это откуда взялось?</em> Джон отпихивает эту мысль. Шерлок вовсе не очарователен. По крайней мере, большую часть времени. Он резок, умен, язвителен, щедр, бескорыстен, забавен, привлекателен (да, это так, если смотреть чисто объективно, конечно). Порой он выводит Джона из себя, даже более чем. Но в то же время Шерлок человечен — когда перестает скрывать эмоции. Он был бы первым, кто отмахнулся бы от определения «очаровательный», но прямо сейчас, когда солнечный свет падая сквозь окна в гостиной, окружает его волосы золотым ореолом, когда он немного помят и небрежен — это именно то выражение, которое подходит лучше всего. Сидя в кресле, Джон ловит себя на том, что пристально смотрит на Шерлока, и отчитывает себя за это. Он уже смирился с тем, что его чувства к Шерлоку давным-давно вышли из области «дружбы», еще до того, как этот идиот прыгнул с крыши Бартса. Джон отчаянно любит его, так сильно, что это продолжает удивлять и пугать его своей новизной. Это далеко за пределами физического влечения, за пределами расплывчатых ярлыков сексуальности. Это чувство просто... есть. И оно растет с каждым днем. Джон не знает, что с этим делать: стоит ли ему вообще что-то делать, даже если что-то должно случиться, и очень скоро, иначе он лопнет.</p>
<p>К сожалению, какие бы чувства Шерлок ни испытывал к Джону, они до сих пор надежно заперты. Джон знает, что тот ценит его как друга. Даже больше, чем ценит. Черт возьми, он спрыгнул с крыши чертового здания и выстрелил человеку в голову, чтобы обеспечить безопасность и счастье Джона — или, по крайней мере, сохранить то, что, как он полагал, сделает Джона счастливым, а именно спасти развалины его брака и понизить собственную важность до статуса «шафера». Иногда Джон замечает, что Шерлок украдкой посматривает на него, выглядя при этом странно тоскующим и печальным. «Томление» — вот как это можно описать. Но «томление» ли по Джону и, возможно, расширение или изменение их уже почти симбиотических отношений? Занимается ли Шерлок такими вещами, как физическая близость и секс? Желает ли их вообще? До сих пор попытки собрать какую-либо информацию о прошлом Шерлока были безрезультатны, и каждый раз, когда Джон пытался расспросить его о возможных прошлых любовниках, получал уклончивые или противоречивые ответы — если Шерлок вообще соизволял ответить, а не отмахнуться от вопроса шуткой или насмешкой над заколдованной интимной жизнью Джона.</p>
<p>Еще до изоляции и карантина Шерлок отметил, что Джон не прилагает усилий чтобы пойти на свидание. По правде говоря, после исчезновения Мэри и последующего расторжения брака Джон даже не думал о том, чтобы снова начать с кем-то встречаться. Он счастлив вернуться на Бейкер-Стрит к своему консультирующему детективу. Их жизнь почти вернулась к той, что была до Падения, если не считать тех странных моментов напряженности, украденных взглядов и легких прикосновений, а также возросшей, приводящей в бешенство близости друг к другу. Если бы только Джон знал, что с этим делать...</p>
<p>— Просто отвечаю на е-мейлы, — отвечает Шерлок. — А что? Тебе опять стало скучно?</p>
<p>Джон вздыхает. Да, ему скучно. Неожиданный поворот их ролей и следует сказать, что Шерлок переносит это вынужденное пребывание дома гораздо лучше, чем Джон. Он решает дела через Skype или по электронной почте, через Discord<sup>1 </sup>обсуждает свои выводы с офицерами столичной полиции, развлекает себя экспериментами или сочиняет музыку. Ради бога, он взялся готовить и печь, называя это «прикладной химией» и получая удивительно съедобные результаты, не превращая при этом кухню в зону бедствия. Он даже поговаривал о том, чтобы устроить пасеку на крыше и заняться пчеловодством.</p>
<p>У Джона дела идут не очень хорошо. Он работает из дома, принимая звонки от пациентов и консультируя по телефону или Skype, выписывает рецепты по электронной почте и немного помогает с советами по телефону доверия НСЗ. Но он все равно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Он должен был бы работать в больнице — там, где отчаянно нужны медицинские работники. Джон надеется, что скоро получит результаты теста, все прояснится, и он вернется на передовую. Находиться дома, в то время как многие коллеги работают в две или три смены, просто убивает его. Все дела, которые он представлял, что сделает, когда будет больше свободного времени, остались нетронутыми, доказывая, что не недостаток времени удерживал его от их выполнения, а недостаток мотивации — недостаток, который сохранился до сих пор, несмотря на постоянно растущую черную тучу скуки, сгущающуюся над ним.</p>
<p>— Да, — фыркает Джон и откладывает роман в сторону. — Я думал о том, чтобы наконец-то взяться за те полки IKEA, коробки лежат в 221С уже целую вечность. Не помешало бы немного дополнительного места для хранения всего, что доставлено большими заказами, ну и для некоторых твоих странных экспериментов.</p>
<p>Шерлок нажимает «Enter», закрывает ноутбук и поворачивается к Джону.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Тебе нужна моя помощь?</p>
<p>—  Ага. Вдвоем гораздо проще.</p>
<p>Шерлок кивает, встает, позволяя халату соскользнуть с плеч жестом, который выглядел бы драматичным, если бы не его помятое состояние, и идет через гостиную к своей спальне.</p>
<p>— Пойду переоденусь.</p>
<p>Джон хмуро наблюдает за ним, удивленный его внезапной готовностью помочь. Большая часть домашних дел по-прежнему остается в ведении Джона, если только он не проявляет волю заставляя Шерлока навести чистоту и порядок.</p>
<p>— Не ожидал от тебя такой готовности, — замечает Джон. — Наверное, тебе тоже скучно, да?</p>
<p>— Не скучно, я заинтригован, — говорит Шерлок, поворачиваясь к нему. —  Ты прав, пришло время превратить 221C в пригодное для использования пространство, и сейчас прекрасная возможность для этого. Кроме того, — добавляет он, — у меня большой опыт в установке полок. Возможно ты даже сочтешь меня экспертом, — подмигивает Шерлок и исчезает в коридоре.</p>
<p><em>Что?</em> Джон сидит, глядя вслед своему соседу по квартире, в шоке и удивлении. О<em>н имел в виду то, что я думаю? Он вообще знает и понимает этот эвфемизм? Несмотря на его блестящие способности и обширные знания в некоторых областях, он до смешного рассеян в других. Он что, издевается? Это подмигивание... что это должно было означать? Какого. Черта.</em></p>
<p>— Что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что ты эксперт? — требует ответа Джон, когда Шерлок возвращается, переодетый в потертые джинсы и в старую футболку Кембриджского университета с кроссовками на ногах.</p>
<p>— Что вешал полки, — хмурится и пожимает плечами Шерлок. —  Я делал это уже несколько раз.</p>
<p>— Где и когда? — <em>И с кем?</em></p>
<p>— Ну, например, в той забегаловке, дальше по дороге. Фред, ее владелец, попросил помочь, а мне было нечего делать. Почему ты думаешь, мы с тех пор получаем бесплатные приправы и очень большие порции?</p>
<p>Джон сглатывает. У него пересохло и сдавило горло.</p>
<p>— Что? — Он останавливается, чувствуя, как его левая рука сжимается в кулак. Он хочет, чтобы это прекратилось.</p>
<p>— Просто в обмен на услугу. Нам нужны какие-нибудь инструменты?</p>
<p>— Инструменты?</p>
<p>— Да, для полок. Серьезно, Джон, что с тобой такое? Ты вдруг как-то странно побледнел. Ты ведь не заболеваешь, да?</p>
<p>— Побледнел... — Джон встряхивается. — Я просто... удивлен, наверное. Я и не знал, что ты занимаешься подобным.</p>
<p>Шерлок вопросительно смотрит на него, приподняв одну бровь.</p>
<p>– Что значит «подобным»? «Сделай сам»?</p>
<p>Джон отрывисто смеется. Он ревнует, вот что. Фред из забегаловки – из всех людей. Ну, он привлекательный, с темной кожей, роскошными волосами и добрыми глазами. Достаточно ему подходит. Возможно, это сработает.</p>
<p>— Это только один из способов применения.</p>
<p>— Джон, я понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. В твоих словах нет никакого смысла.</p>
<p>— Я говорил о тебе... «помогающем» Фреду из забегаловки.</p>
<p>— Я просто проявил доброту. Разве не ты всегда говоришь мне быть добрее к людям? Подвернулся случай, и это окупилось. Очень большие порции, как я уже упоминал. Ты ведь тоже ими наслаждаешься. И бесплатный кетчуп, и майонез, иногда даже гороховое пюре, и все это только потому что я протянул руку помощи, когда было необходимо.</p>
<p>— Протянул руку помощи, ну конечно, — невесело смеется Джон.</p>
<p>Шерлок подходит ближе, пристально и с некоторой тревогой глядя на Джона.</p>
<p>— Джон, ты начинаешь меня беспокоить. Дай я проверю, нет ли лихорадки. Ты не выглядишь так, будто хорошо себя чувствуешь, а еще и эти реплики.</p>
<p>— Я не болен. Просто... Значит, ты протянул только руку?</p>
<p>— Что еще? Я не пользовался ни ногами, ни ртом. Джон, я сейчас принесу термометр. Ты, должно быть, подхватили вирус. Ты несешь какую-то чушь. Ты чувствуешь усталость? Чувствуешь запах, вкус? Ты можешь нормально дышать?</p>
<p>— Я в порядке, Шерлок. Просто удивлен. Не ожидал, что Фред окажется твоим типажом, вот и все.</p>
<p>— Моим... типажом? Какое отношение «типаж» имеет к установке полок?</p>
<p>— То есть нет? Это просто случайность?</p>
<p>— Конечно. Я не буду ставить это на поток.</p>
<p>— Ну, ладно тогда. Надеюсь ты… знаешь... использовал защиту.</p>
<p>— В этом не было необходимости. Я вымыл руки после всего. А теперь, можем мы спуститься вниз и начать распаковывать коробки? Позже, Хопкинс пришлет несколько многообещающих дел, и я хотел бы уже закончить к тому времени.</p>
<p>Джон сглатывает и кивает, голова идет кругом. Шерлок все еще странно на него смотрит, но воздерживается от комментариев. Когда они спускаются по лестнице и проходят мимо двери в квартиру миссис Хадсон, она выглядывает и улыбается им, мерная лента свисает с плеча — все утро она шьет маски.</p>
<p>— Я почти закончила новую партию, — гордо объявляет она. — Я и для вас сшила, мальчики, когда пойдете за покупками.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, миссис Хадсон, — говорит Джон. — Очень любезно с вашей стороны.</p>
<p>— Так куда вы идете?</p>
<p>— Вниз, — объясняет Шерлок, — повесить несколько полок.</p>
<p>Она краснеет, прикрывая смешок рукой.</p>
<p>— Ах вы, проказники! А вы не можете воспользоваться одной из спален наверху?</p>
<p>Шерлок хмурится, глядя на нее, и на переносице появляются очаровательные морщинки.</p>
<p>— В спальнях не так много места.</p>
<p>— Правда?</p>
<p>Шерлок смотрит на Джона, потом снова на домовладелицу.</p>
<p>— Мы хотим собрать полки от IKEA в 221С, чтобы было дополнительное место для хранения.</p>
<p>— А, ты имеешь в виду настоящие полки? — смеется миссис Хадсон. — Ну, тогда удачи. Повеселитесь там. — Все еще хихикая над растерянным выражением лица Шерлока, она возвращается в свою квартиру.</p>
<p>— Что она имела в виду, говоря «настоящие полки»? — смотрит Шерлок на Джона. — И почему она смеется? Я знаю, что ни один из нас не похож на опытного плотника, но собрать мебель из IKEA не так уж сложно на самом деле.</p>
<p>— Я думаю, она подумала, что ты имеешь в виду другое «вешанье полок», то, что ты проделал с Фредом.</p>
<p>Теперь Шерлок выглядит совершенно сбитым с толку и выражение его лица одновременно милое, и в то же время странное и обеспокоенное. Он несколько раз моргает. Джон вспоминает, как Шерлок стоял, моргая несколько минут, когда он попросил его стать шафером, когда факт того, что Шерлок был лучшим другом Джона, занял у него некоторое время, для произведения вычислений в этом умном мозгу.</p>
<p>— Я не понимаю, Джон, — медленно произносит он. Джон знает, во что обошлось ему это признание. Обычно Шерлок ненавидит чего-то не знать и еще больше — признаваться в этом. — О каком «другом» повешении полок ты говоришь?</p>
<p>Джон поднимает голову, изучая его. Неужели ему действительно нужно все это объяснять? Или Шерлок прикидывается дурачком, чтобы посмеяться над ним?</p>
<p>— Сам знаешь, — уклончиво отвечает он, делая жест, чтобы объяснить, что он имеет в виду. Шерлок выглядит еще более смущенным. Джон фыркает и протискивается мимо него, подходя к лестнице, ведущей вниз к 221С. Умоляющее и в то же время повелительное «Объясни» заставляет его замедлить шаг.</p>
<p>Глубоко вздохнув, он поворачивается к Шерлоку, пристально смотрит на него и произносит: — Секс, Шерлок. Я имел в виду секс.</p>
<p>Шерлок моргает. Снова моргает. Через некоторое время его рот открывается в беззвучном «О» и снова закрывается. И опять Шерлок моргает, сглатывая, в конце концов. Слабый румянец заливает его щеки.</p>
<p>— А какое отношение секс имеет к полкам? — осторожно спрашивает он.</p>
<p>— Ты ведь шутишь, да? — пристально смотрит на него Джон.</p>
<p>Брови Шерлока сходятся вместе. Он выпрямляет плечи.</p>
<p>— Очевидно, нет. Это... какое-то выражение?</p>
<p>Джон хмуро смотрит на него, на его растерянное лицо, и начинает смеяться.</p>
<p>— Да, Шерлок, именно так. Это эвфемизм для обозначения секса. Вешать полки. Уверен, ты знаешь. Ну же, признай это. Ты прикидываешься дурачком, чтобы я смутился, пытаясь объяснить.</p>
<p>— Это было бы заманчиво, но нет, — качает головой Шерлок. — Я никогда его раньше не слышал. — Он на мгновение задумывается. — Это вообще не имеет никакого смысла. Какое отношение секс имеет к сборке мебели?</p>
<p>— Понятия не имею, — качает головой Джон, все еще тихо смеясь. — Возможно, это действительно имеет отношение к… ну, знаешь... протянуть руку помощи.</p>
<p>— Понятно, — задумчиво кивает Шерлок. — А миссис Хадсон только что подумала... О!</p>
<p>— Ну, наверное, она думает так с тех пор, как я переехал сюда. — хихикает Джон.</p>
<p>— Что мы «вешаем полки»?</p>
<p>— Что мы трахаемся, да.</p>
<p>Шерлок снова медленно кивает. Затем его глаза внезапно сужаются, когда взгляд падает на лестницу.</p>
<p>— Когда ты предлагал нам спуститься в 221С, что именно ты имел в виду?</p>
<p>Настала очередь Джона смущаться.</p>
<p>— Эм... настоящие полки IKEA, которые нужно повесить.</p>
<p>Лицо Шерлока принимает странное выражение, которое Джон находит раздражающе трудным для чтения. Там определенно видится облегчение, и это немного печалит Джона. Но есть и кое-что еще. Он не может быть уверен. Это... может ли это быть... сожалением?</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — сглатывает и произносит Шерлок немного хрипловатым голосом. Сглатывает снова, избегая встречаться с Джоном взглядом. Румянец на его высоких скулах стал еще гуще. Он машет рукой в сторону лестницы. — После тебя.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>–&lt;o&gt;–</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Они распаковали картонные коробки в грязной полуподвальной квартире с безвкусными, отклеившимися обоями; разложили детали и инструменты; Шерлок просматривает инструкции, когда Джон больше не может сдерживать любопытство.</p>
<p>— А что именно ты сделал с Фредом из забегаловки чтобы получать двойные порции?</p>
<p>— Как я и сказал. Протянул руку помощи с установкой нескольких полок. — Шерлок отрывает взгляд от брошюры и ухмыляется своему соседу по квартире.</p>
<p>— Ха-ха, очень смешно. На самом деле ты не... ты в курсе, да?</p>
<p>— Что? Продать свою добродетель за чипсы, кетчуп и гороховое пюре? Хотя, если подумать, чипсы действительно хороши, и бесплатный кетчуп не вызывает неодобрения.</p>
<p>— Уморительно. В самом деле, — негромко рычит Джон.</p>
<p>— Видел бы ты сейчас свое лицо, — весело смеется Шерлок. — Бесценно. У тебя в голове одни пошлости, Джон. Это действительно были настоящие полки, с которыми я ему помог. Не IKEA, какая-то другая фирма. Некоторые детали были достаточно сложными и требовалось двое человек, как и предлагает вот это руководство. Видишь? Нет нужды беспокоиться о моей добродетели или о том, что от нее осталось.</p>
<p>— Я не беспокоюсь о твоей добродетели, — фыркает Джон. — Мне все равно, если ты будешь со всеми трахаться, чтобы получить бесплатную еду, хотя это было бы немного странно. — <em>Лжец</em>.</p>
<p>— Мы действительно получаем бесплатную еду в целом ряде мест, но не из-за моих сексуальных подвигов или особого мастерства в этой области, а потому, что я помогал людям, решая их проблемы или ассистировал в сборке мебели.</p>
<p>— Ты прав. Извини, — фыркает от смеха Джон и машет рукой, — за это недоразумение. Дай мне, пожалуйста, вон те деревянные колышки и короткие доски.</p>
<p>Шерлок передает ему просимое. Джон осознает, что глаза Шерлока задержались на его лице. Он чувствует, как горят его щеки, и наклоняет голову, начиная вставлять колышки в маленькие отверстия по краям досок. В конце концов Шерлок занялся другими частями полок. Некоторое время они работают в дружеском молчании, когда Шерлок прочищает горло.</p>
<p>— Это беспокоит тебя, — заявляет он.</p>
<p>— Что меня беспокоит? — спрашивает Джон, поднимая глаза стоя на полу на коленях.</p>
<p>— Мысль о том, что я занимаюсь сексом с Фредом, — пристально смотрит на него Шерлок.</p>
<p>Джон выдерживает его взгляд, облизывая губы.</p>
<p>— Нет, — лжет он. — Я... просто... Я не думал, что ты занимаешься подобным.</p>
<p>— Сексом?</p>
<p>— Ага. Или, скорее, случайным сексом.</p>
<p>Брови Шерлока ползут вверх. Он выглядит несколько удивленным.</p>
<p>— Разве ты не читал в газетах о том, что случилось с Джанин?</p>
<p>— Читал, — фыркает Джон. — По крайней мере, некоторые из них. Но все эти истории были полнейшим вздором. — Его глаза сужаются, когда он смотрит на Шерлока. — Разве нет?</p>
<p>Шерлок прикусывает нижнюю губу, выражение его лица игривое и загадочное.</p>
<p>— Ну...</p>
<p>— Шерлок!</p>
<p>— Конечно это все вздор, — прыскает он со смеху. — Не говори глупостей. Она их полностью выдумала, чтобы отомстить за мою ложь. Мы никогда не выходили за рамки поцелуев — к ее большому сожалению, очевидно.</p>
<p>— Но не к твоему?</p>
<p>— Нет. Мне это не особенно понравилось. Не обязательно потому, что у нее это плохо получалось. Полагаю, это я был не очень хорош, — задумчиво добавляет Шерлок. — Но я никогда не хотел спать с ней.</p>
<p>— А что насчет Этой женщины? — вырывается у Джона прежде, чем он успевает остановиться. Он уже давно пытается получить ответ на этот вопрос.</p>
<p>— А что с ней? — выражение лица Шерлока снова становится серьезным.</p>
<p>— С ней ты хотел переспать?</p>
<p>Шерлок бросает на Джона взгляд, который он начинает узнавать, как один из эти «Не будь идиотом» взглядов.</p>
<p>— Нет, — говорит он медленно и четко. — Насколько я помню, несколько лет назад я уже говорил: это не моя область.</p>
<p>— Но ты явно был ее.</p>
<p>— Как соперник — да, и разве она не была достойной противницей? Она определенно держала меня в напряжении. Но никогда в качестве объекта желания — ни она меня, ни я ее. Она лесбиянка, Джон, помнишь? Мужчины для нее — просто бизнес.</p>
<p>— Была, ты хочешь сказать? Она <em>была</em> лесбиянкой.</p>
<p>— Она все еще жива.</p>
<p>— Оу. — Джон, по его мнению, удивлен не так сильно, как следовало бы. Интересно, как Шерлок узнал об этом? Конечно, за этим стоит какая-то история. Он решает, что это разговор для другого раза, так как нынешний слишком интересен и важен.</p>
<p>— И, — продолжает Шерлок, — насколько мне известно, она уже некоторое время счастливо жената на своей бывшей помощнице Кейт. Кстати, как ты помнишь, она — женщина.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что она женщина, — беззлобно ворчит Джон, вспоминая способную, привлекательную рыжеволосую женщину. Его взгляд задерживается на Шерлоке, который отвечает ему терпеливым, наполовину подавленным весельем. — Так значит... женщины действительно не твоя сфера, да?</p>
<p>— Я говорил тебе это много лет назад. Если бы ты только слушал, — драматически вздыхает Шерлок.</p>
<p>Джон сглатывает. Его сердце внезапно учащенно забилось. Он только что узнал о Шерлоке больше интимной информации, чем сумел собрать воедино за годы совместного проживания. Он надеется, что колодец не пересохнет прямо сейчас, и решает рискнуть: — Так... хм... что же тогда является <em>твоей</em> сферой?</p>
<p>Шерлок распрямляет спину. Похоже, он вдруг очень заинтересовался инструкцией. Его щеки стали пунцовыми.</p>
<p>— Шерлок? — мягко подталкивает Джон. Он наблюдает, как Шерлок слегка сглатывает, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Наконец глубоко вдыхает, поднимает глаза на Джона и пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>— Не уверен, что она у меня есть, — тихо признается Шерлок.</p>
<p>— Значит, ты не... ну, знаешь, чувствуешь влечение к людям? В смысле, сексуально. Может быть, и романтически.</p>
<p>— Как ты определяешь сексуальное влечение в отличие от других его форм? — Шерлок делает неопределенный жест рукой.</p>
<p>— Не знаю, честно говоря. Наверное, каждый должен решить это для себя. Но ты когда-нибудь... понимаешь... видел или встречал человека, с которым хотели бы близости? Или просто хорошо провести время? Выпустить пар?</p>
<p>Шерлок на мгновение задумывается, потом снова пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>— Очень редко, если это вообще было. — <em>Кто, кто, кто?</em> — Мне не нравится мысль о том, что меня будут трогать незнакомые люди или что я буду прикасаться к ним в ответ. И я, конечно, не считаю обмен телесными жидкостями с кем-то, кого я не очень хорошо знаю или кто не особо нравится, желательным в любом случае, или «веселым», как ты это описал. Напротив, сама мысль об этом одновременно вызывает тревогу и отвращение, и кажется абсолютной тратой времени, и энергии, которую можно было бы потратить гораздо более приятно и с большей пользой где-то еще.</p>
<p>Джон медленно кивает. Шерлоку явно не по себе. Джон чувствует себя неловко, допрашивая его таким образом, несмотря на неистовое любопытство.</p>
<p>— Но ведь это были не женщины, — утверждает Джон, — те редкие люди, которые привлекли твой интерес.</p>
<p>— Это были не женщины, — подтверждает Шерлок.</p>
<p>— Так что ты... Кто? В основном асексуален и немного гей? — подытоживает Джон, пытаясь добавить немного легкомыслия в их разговор.</p>
<p>— Возможно, — уголки рта Шерлока дергаются в улыбке. — Я не думаю, что есть ярлык для того, кто я есть, и я не чувствую, что он мне нужен.</p>
<p>Джон кивает головой. У него ведь тоже нет ярлыка для самого себя.</p>
<p>— Резонно.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>–&lt;o&gt;–</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В квартире снова воцаряется тишина, они продолжают работать, каждый погружен в свои мысли.</p>
<p>— Так что же именно сказал тебе Фред из забегаловки, чтобы ты согласился ему помочь? — спрашивает Джон, когда они стоят рядом прилаживая части полок.</p>
<p>— Это действительно беспокоит тебя, не так ли? — тихо смеется Шерлок и качает головой. — Почему? Я говорил тебе. Он спросил, не могу ли я помочь ему повесить несколько полок. Я сказал, что да, могу. И просто сделал то, что мы делаем сейчас. Помог ему повесить полки. Правда, я предложил кое-какие модификации, чтобы они лучше подходили друг другу. — Он хмурится. — Хотя, если подумать, когда он спросил меня... Я думаю, он мог хотеть чего-то другого.</p>
<p>— О боже, я так и вижу, как он флиртует, а ты ничего не замечаешь, — начинает хихикать Джон.</p>
<p>— Зачем бы ему флиртовать со мной? — хмурится Шерлок.</p>
<p>— Вот видишь! — Джон легонько толкает Шерлока локтем в бок — Обычно ты абсолютно гениален в большинстве того, что делаешь, но иногда ты просто полный идиот. То есть... — он машет рукой в сторону Шерлока.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Ты серьезно? Почему бы людям не флиртовать с тобой или не пытаться залезть к тебе в штаны?</p>
<p>— Я не понимаю, — снова моргает Шерлок.</p>
<p>— Ты ведь шутишь, да?</p>
<p>— Нет.</p>
<p>Джон вздыхает и кладет на пол кусок дерева, который держал в руках.</p>
<p>— Ты невероятно привлекателен, остроумен, умен и очарователен, когда не ведешь себя как задница по отношению к людям...</p>
<p>— Ты считаешь меня привлекательным?</p>
<p>Кровь приливает к щекам Джона. <em>Блестящая работа, Ватсон. Очень, очень хорошо</em>. — Эм... ты знаешь... по сравнению с другими. Объективно говоря.</p>
<p>— Ты сказал «невероятно привлекателен». Прилагательное было добавлено намеренно, поэтому оно не означало объективности.</p>
<p>Джон сглатывает. <em>Черт, черт, черт</em>. Он решительно встречает пытливый взгляд Шерлока.</p>
<p>— Да, хорошо, я нахожу тебя привлекательным. То есть... как же иначе? С этими твоими скулами, волосами и... — <em>Не смотри на его задницу, не смотри на... Проклятье!</em></p>
<p>Шерлок, конечно же, это замечает. Он ухмыляется, приподнимая одну бровь.</p>
<p>— Понятно, — тихо говорит он, и его голос звучит ниже, чем обычно.</p>
<p>— Ага, — вздыхает Джон.</p>
<p>Он не смотрит на Шерлока, нет нужды чувствовать себя еще более неловко. Его щеки и уши пылают. Острый локоть легонько втыкается в бок Джона.</p>
<p>— Просто к сведению, — говорит Шерлок, также избегая смотреть Джону в глаза, — ты тоже не так уж плох. Я имею в виду привлекательность.</p>
<p>— Правда? — Голова Джона резко поворачивается к нему.</p>
<p>— Однозначно лучше Фреда из забегаловки. И многих других, — пожимает плечами Шерлок и опускает голову.</p>
<p>Их взгляды встречаются, и они одновременно начинают смеяться.</p>
<p>— Это... эм... приятно слышать, — говорит Джон. — Бедный Фред, мне его жаль. В смысле, я уверен, он был в восторге, когда ты согласился на его предложение, только чтобы понять, что все, что ты был готов сделать, это фактически собрать полки.</p>
<p>— Он получил взамен несколько искусно собранных и значительно улучшенных полок, так что, должно быть, понял практическую ценность моих услуг.</p>
<p>— Несомненно. Отсюда и дополнительный картофель.</p>
<p>— И гороховое пюре.</p>
<p>— Ага и гороховое пюре. Может быть, он также добавил туда <a href="https://is.gd/9JBLQe">маринованное яйцо</a><sup>2</sup>?</p>
<p>— Лишь раз.</p>
<p>Джон посмеивается. Он рад, что они оставили серьезный разговор (столь же откровенный, как и, вероятно, необходимый) и вернулись к тому, что им удается лучше всего: шутят и препираются друг с другом. Он чувствует себя бодрым и счастливым, главным образом из-за признания Шерлока, что он находит Джона привлекательным — даже если из этого ничего не выйдет. Он также рад, что у Шерлока не было романа ни с Этой женщиной, ни с Джанин, ни с какой-либо другой женщиной. С этим парнем, Фредом, тоже ничего не было. Он действительно задается вопросом, кем были те немногие избранные мужчины, к которым Шерлок проявлял интерес, и действительно ли у него были отношения с кем-то из них. Случайные связи, похоже, совсем не в духе Шерлока. Возможно, Майкрофт был прав, намекая в Букингемском дворце во время расследования дела Ирен Адлер, на отсутствие у брата сексуального опыта. Шерлок действительно обладает глубокими теоретическими знаниями. Джон знает это по прошлым делам. Но был ли у него когда-нибудь секс? Да и хочет ли Шерлок этого вообще? Неужели он солгал, когда сказал, что это его не тревожит?</p>
<p>— Ты думаешь так громко, что с таким же успехом мог бы и кричать, — бормочет Шерлок, когда они вместе вставляют полку между боковыми частями и закрепляют ее. Джон краснеет и проклинает себя за это.</p>
<p>— Ты мог бы просто спросить, — спокойно продолжает Шерлок. — Не то чтобы ты еще не допросил меня досконально о сексуальных наклонностях — или отсутствии таковых.</p>
<p>— Ты никогда раньше не делился так охотно информацией, — пыхтит Джон.</p>
<p>— Ты никогда раньше не проявлял такой откровенной ревности, хотя твое поведение, когда я встречался с Джанин, было захватывающим для исследования. И ты всегда слишком опекал меня, когда дело касалось моих отношений с Этой женщиной.</p>
<p>— Я не ревную, — бормочет Джон. — С чего бы мне ревновать?</p>
<p>— Ты мне скажи, — беззаботно отвечает Шерлок</p>
<p>— Вовсе нет, — пристально смотрит на него Джон. — Я не ревную. Просто... знаешь, я порой беспокоился, что ты пренебрежешь самой большой человеческой привязанностью. Это не...</p>
<p>— Нормально, — констатирует Шерлок со странным тембром в голосе. Его голос звучит почти обиженно.</p>
<p>— Нет, — быстро качает головой Джон. — Это вредно для здоровья. Для тебя, в смысле. Мне всегда было интересно, действительно ли ты счастлив так, как сам выбрал, — то есть, по отношению к другим людям.</p>
<p>Шерлок опускает глаза и кажется, очень заинтересованным древесной фактурой полки, которую прослеживает пальцем.</p>
<p>— Я никогда не <em>выбирал</em> быть таким, — говорит он очень тихо. — Просто я такой, какой был всегда. Я… другой. Люди не... Я им не очень нравлюсь, возможно, поэтому они не видят необходимости пытаться понять меня. По крайней мере, большинство из них. По-видимому, есть исключения, главным образом появившихся совсем недавно. И я... достаточно рано в своей жизни усвоил что необходимо избегать серьезных столкновений и боли, которую они неизбежно приносят. Я должен был быть готов, должен был защитить себя, поэтому я научился нападать, сдерживать их резкими словами и язвительными выводами. И это сработало. Это сработало так хорошо, что вскоре они стали держаться подальше, и их комментарии больше не причиняли такой боли. Я убедил себя, что мне не нужны другие люди, что я счастлив сам по себе, что я не ...</p>
<p>Джон смотрит на него, и его охватывает жалость.</p>
<p>— Одинок? — Джон мягко заканчивает фразу за Шерлоком, горло сдавило.</p>
<p>Шерлок слабо кивает, проводя рукой по волосам.</p>
<p>— Признаю, эта позиция не способствует к приглашению или установлению дружеских отношений.</p>
<p>— Или романтических?</p>
<p>— Меня не интересует <em>романтика</em>. — Последнее слово сказано с презрением.</p>
<p>— А <em>что</em> тебя интересует? — слабо улыбаясь спрашивает Джон. — Ну, когда речь заходит о других людях.</p>
<p>Шерлок пожимает плечами и вздыхает.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, — признается он, выглядя немного обиженным на самого себя. — <em>Чувства</em>, — презрительно выплевывает Шерлок. — Они такие чертовски сложные.</p>
<p>— Более правдивых слов еще никто не произносил, — сухо смеется Джон.</p>
<p>Шерлок коротко улыбается, а потом жестом просит Джона передать ему следующую полку. Они заканчивают собирать все это в тишине, прежде чем перейти к следующей. Есть еще кое-что, о чем Джон хочет спросить. Он чувствует острую потребность утешить Шерлока после его трогательного признания, но знает, что любое проявление жалости будет нежелательно. Мысль начинает обретать форму. Нужно иметь мужество, чтобы произнести это вслух. Это может даже закончиться катастрофой и разрушить то, что им удалось восстановить с тех пор, как Джон вернулся на Бейкер-стрит. Но Шерлок только что был удивительно, потрясающе откровенен и честен. Джон чувствует, что он должен сделать что-то, чтобы показать ему, как сильно он волнуется.<em> Карты на стол, Ватсон. Ты слишком долго был чертовски труслив, когда дело доходило до признания свои чувства. На кону никогда не стояло больше, но ты должен рискнуть.</em></p>
<p>Они закончили собирать вторую полку. Шерлок бросает взгляд на часы.</p>
<p>— У тебя назначена встреча с Хопкинс? — спрашивает Джон.</p>
<p>— Да, через пять минут. Достаточно времени для краткого посещения туалета и приготовления чашки чая. Тебе тоже, хочешь.</p>
<p>— Да, спасибо, — улыбается Джон отсутствию вопроса.</p>
<p>— Мы можем закончить завтра.</p>
<p>— Да, конечно.</p>
<p>Шерлок стряхивает пыль с джинсов и потягивается. Подол футболки слегка приподнимается, обнажая плоский белый живот с едва заметной полоской темно-рыжих волос. Джон смотрит, на этот раз намеренно — настолько намеренно, зная, что Шерлок наверняка это заметит. Что он, конечно, и делает. Он прищурившись смотрит на Джона. Джон облизывает губы. Что-то мелькает в глазах Шерлока. Его зрачки слегка расширяются. <em>Карты на стол!</em></p>
<p>Джон сглатывает и откашливается.</p>
<p>— Ты знаешь... в духе... — он машет рукой. <em>Это чертовски трудно. Почему же это так трудно? Ты и раньше флиртовал, идиот. Да, но не с тем, в кого ты действительно отчаянно влюблен. Раньше ты никогда не задумывался над этим так, как сейчас. Ты не должен все испортить.</em> Джон снова сглатывает. — В духе полной открытости. Если ты... эм... когда-нибудь чувствовал, что хочешь попробовать другой... эм... способ повесить полки...</p>
<p>Глаза Шерлока почти комично расширяются, когда он смотрит на Джона, как ему кажется, в шоке. Джон упорно движется вперед. Теперь уже пути назад нет.</p>
<p>— Ну тот, который ты не сделал с Фредом из забегаловки... — Джон прикусывает нижнюю губу, потом показывает на себя и одаривает Шерлока, как он надеется, улыбкой.</p>
<p>Шерлок продолжает пялиться на него, словно олень в свете фар. Джон задается вопросом, не сломал ли он каким-то образом этот блестящий мозг.</p>
<p>— Шерлок? — подталкивает Джон, когда по прошествии значительного времени никакой другой реакции не проявляется, Шерлок даже не моргает. <em>О Боже, я нашел выключатель. Как мне его снова включить? Замечательный выбор слов, Джон.</em></p>
<p>Наконец Шерлок моргает — всего лишь раз. Он громко сглатывает.</p>
<p>— Ты... хочешь заняться со мной сексом?</p>
<p><em>Карты на стол,</em> строго напомнил себе Джон. Он делает глубокий вдох и смотрит Шерлоку прямо в глаза.</p>
<p>— Да. Но это еще не все. Я... дело не только в сексе, Шерлок. На самом деле это нечто большее.</p>
<p>— Что? — говорит Шерлок, голос стал еще ниже.</p>
<p>— То, что я чувствую к тебе. Я чувствую это уже довольно давно. Это... Я никогда еще не испытывал таких сильных чувств к кому-то другому. Ни к Мэри, ни... к кому-либо еще. В каком-то смысле это всегда был ты, с тех пор как мы встретились. Мне потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы понять и принять это. Но... да. Это очень серьезно. Для меня. Таких, как ты, еще никогда не было и, боюсь, не будет. Полагаю, что это всегда будешь ты, до конца моих дней. Я надеюсь. Но... ты знаешь... ничего не должно измениться. То есть между нами. Если ты этого не хочешь. Если ты не чувствуешь того же ко мне. Ты сказал, что не хочешь романтики и едва интересуешься физической составляющей. Все в порядке. Честно. Ну, не <em>в порядке</em>, само по себе. Но ладно. Приемлемо. Я справлюсь. Как я уже сказал, ничего не должно измениться. Ты можешь удалить то, что я сказал, если хочешь. Если это тебя беспокоит. — Он нервно смеется. — Я мямлю, да? А теперь я заткнусь.</p>
<p>Шерлок выглядит совершенно контуженным, бедняга. Джон фыркает и опускает голову.</p>
<p>— Извини, что я на тебя все это вывалил, — бормочет он. — Надеюсь, это не доставит тебе слишком много неудобств. Как я уже сказал, не стесняйся удалить это.</p>
<p>Кажется, прошли годы, в течении которых Джон плавится под недвижимым взглядом Шерлока, когда тот прекращает прогулку по Чертогам разума или куда он там уходил.</p>
<p>— Но ты же не гей, — заявляет Шерлок.</p>
<p>— Ну, оказывается, я не совсем натурал, — длинно выдыхает Джон, смотря на него сквозь ресницы.</p>
<p>Шерлок моргает, по-видимому добавляя новые сведения. Его нижняя губа дергается, он кивает сам себе.</p>
<p>— Так... ты действительно... со <em>мной</em>?</p>
<p>— Ага. Если тебе это вообще интересно, — кивает Джон.</p>
<p>Шерлок моргает несколько, резко разворачивается и направляется к лестнице.</p>
<p>— Скажи Хопкинс, когда она позвонит, что я занят. Мне нужно подумать.</p>
<p>После этого Шерлок взлетает вверх по лестнице, оставляя Джона одного в море картона и упаковочного материала, деталей от полок и брошенных инструментов.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>–&lt;o&gt;–</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Шерлок больше не показывается до конца дня, удалившись в свою комнату и заперев за собой дверь. Он не выходит ни за чаем, ни за едой. Джон искренне надеется, что своим предложением он не нанес смертельного удара их дружбе. Казалось, Шерлок, не был полностью потрясен словами Джона, скорее ошеломлен и выбит из колеи. И странным образом тронут. Джону интересно, что сейчас происходит в голове у Шерлока, действительно ли он обдумывает его предложение.</p>
<p>Нет, ему даже не «интересно» — он наэлектризован, как будто дотронулся до оголенного провода и крайне встревожен. Не может ни на чем сосредоточиться, не испытывает ни голода, ни жажды, постоянно ходит взад-вперед по гостиной, как тигр в клетке, прислушиваясь к звукам, доносящимся из комнаты Шерлока. Но слышит только жуткую тишину. Он не знает, что делать, не знает, стоит ли снова подойти к Шерлоку — возможно, под предлогом принести чай или что-нибудь перекусить, этот болван почти ничего не ел сегодня. Возможно, Шерлоку просто нужно время, чтобы все обдумать. Черт возьми, и Джону тоже нужно время и тоже для этого же.<em> Он думает, что ты привлекательный. Он сказал, что считает тебя привлекательным. Это должно что-то значить, даже если это не приведет ни к чему-то физическому или романтическому между вами.</em></p>
<p>В конце концов Джон больше не может выносить гнетущую тишину квартиры, надевает спортивную одежду, кроссовки и отваживается на быструю пробежку по Риджентс-парку, сжечь часть своей нервной энергии и очистить разум. К счастью, из-за пасмурной погоды и угрозы дождя парк в основном пустынен, а это означает, что Джон без труда соблюдает правила социального дистанцирования. Он возвращается на Бейкер-стрит, когда начинается мелкий моросящий дождь. Он очень голоден. Кафе «Спиди» закрыто, но у них организована доставка. На мгновение он задумывается, открыта ли еще забегаловка Фреда. В таких местах, где можно купить еду навынос все еще разрешено обслуживать людей, если можно держать их достаточно далеко друг от друга. В конце концов Джон решает не ждать на улице под дождем с кучей других людей — в квартире должно быть достаточно продуктов и можно приготовить ужин и себе и Шерлоку, если ему вообще захочется есть.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>–&lt;o&gt;–</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Очевидно, Шерлок тоже не расположен к еде. Джон пытается отвлечься: принимает душ, готовит импровизированное карри из оставшихся овощей и смотрит репортаж о коронавирусе на канале BBC, за которым следуют вечерние новости. А затем, вместо того чтобы дать роману еще один шанс, он вставляет DVD и смотрит <em>«Хозяин морей: На краю земли»</em><sup>3</sup>. Фильм полностью захватывает внимание. Джон уже видел его раньше, но поскольку фильм богат на детали той эпохи и полон эрудированными и чуть странноватыми персонажами, он с удовольствием его пересматривает, несмотря на то, что один из главных героев, играющий на скрипке, напоминает ему Шерлока, чей инструмент стоит забытым в футляре рядом с пюпитром.</p>
<p>Джон рано ложится спать, почистив зубы и прихватив с собой ноутбук. Он сомневается, что сможет быстро заснуть, но, возможно, упражнения и свежий воздух помогут. Джон задремал, пытаясь записать их последнее дело перед карантином.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>–&lt;o&gt;–</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Он просыпается в темной комнате, со сведенной шеей из-за того, что заснул, прислонившись спиной к спинке кровати. Ноутбук, на удивление, стоит на прикроватном столике, подключенный к зарядке. Джон не помнит, как подключал его. Он также не помнит, как положил что-то тяжелое поверх одеяла, прикрывающее ступни и голени. Джон испуганно выдыхает, когда его взгляд падает на темную фигуру, сидящую в спальне. Темная фигура с вьющимися волосами, от которой слабо пахнет дезодорантом Шерлока, и лосьоном после бритья и всем тем, что он приготовил утром в качестве эксперимента.</p>
<p>— Сейчас утро, начало третьего, — тихо говорит Шерлок.</p>
<p>— Что?</p>
<p>— Ты гадал, сколько проспал. Тебе было также интересно, что я здесь делаю в это время суток.</p>
<p>Джон проводит рукой по глазам, щиплет себя за переносицу и, сев выше, облокотившись о спинку кровати стонет, когда шея и плечи протестуют.</p>
<p>— Так что, — спрашивает он. — Почему <em>ты</em> здесь? Дело, да?</p>
<p>Шерлок отрицательно качает головой. Он что-то держит в руках. Похоже на листы бумаги.</p>
<p>— Нет, это не дело. Не то что бы... Я... — судя по услышанному звуку, он сглатывает. Он садится прямее и теребит бумаги в руках. — Я думал о… твоем предложении.</p>
<p>Джона сердце вдруг начинается биться чаще.</p>
<p>— Ох!</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— И?</p>
<p>Шерлок резко встает и протягивает Джону бумаги. Это нескольких страниц формата А4. В тусклом свете уличных фонарей за занавешенным окном Джон не может толком разглядеть, что на них изображено.</p>
<p>— Это должно... объяснить, — говорит Шерлок, поспешно отступая назад, как будто он обжегся, оказавшись слишком близко к Джону. Джон проклинает темноту, из-за которого почти невозможно разглядеть черты лица Шерлока и хмуро смотрит на страницы.</p>
<p>— Письмо?</p>
<p>— Не совсем. Больше... инструкция. В некотором роде. Описание возможных будущих... начинаний.</p>
<p>— Возможных будущих начинаний? Шерлок, я знаю, что сейчас я соображаю медленнее, чем обычно, потому что середина чертовой ночи и все такое, но в твоих словах еще меньше смысла, чем обычно.</p>
<p>Шерлок вздыхает, беспокойно переминаясь на месте, его халат колышется.</p>
<p>— Я подумал, что это бы все упростило, — говорит он защищаясь и в голосе слышна беспомощная неуверенность. — Я не... Я никогда не делал этого раньше. Я не знаю, как объяснить эти вещи словами. Потому... — он неловко указывает на страницы, лежащие на коленях Джона, и снова сглатывает. — Потому рисунки.</p>
<p>— Но ты прекрасно владеешь словами, — замечает Джон. Он бросает взгляд на листки. — Рисунки?</p>
<p>— Не очень хорошие, но этого должно быть... достаточно, чтобы донести идею. Я надеюсь.</p>
<p>Джон одновременно смущен и заинтересован. Он тянется к выключателю прикроватной лампы, но отдергивает руку. Шерлок явно нервничает и чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Наверное, он бы не хотел, чтобы вся его неуверенность вскрылась при ярком свете.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Я посмотрю их через минуту, — говорит Джон. — Но, возможно, ты мог бы... ну, знаешь, намекнуть, чего ожидать.</p>
<p>— Это инструкция, как я уже сказал. Это касается... того, что ты сказал раньше. И что делать дальше. С... c полками.</p>
<p>— Полками?</p>
<p>Шерлок кивает.</p>
<p>Джон наблюдает, как Шерлок переминается с ноги на ногу, пряча руки в карманы халата. Взяв в руки первую страницу, Джон прищуривается. Это немного похоже на руководство-инструкцию от IKEA. Он может прочитать имя Шерлока, написанное заглавными буквами в том месте, где IKEA обычно пишет название предмета. Под ним что-то похожее на рисунок. Нет, на два рисунка. На второй странице больше рисунков, так же, как и на третьей. Судя по тому, что он может разобрать, они довольно просты, но Джон видит, что у одной из изображенных фигур кудрявая копна волос, а другая, похоже, носит полосатую одежду, очень похожую на его джемпер.</p>
<p>Что-то теплое и нежное распространяется по всему телу, начинаясь откуда-то из середины. Он тихо вдыхает, смотрит на Шерлока и начинает улыбаться.</p>
<p>— Это ведь не о полках из IKEA, да?</p>
<p>Шерлок отрицательно качает головой.</p>
<p>Джон снова смотрит на «руководство», его улыбка становится шире, и он начинает тихо и счастливо смеяться.</p>
<p>— Это… это о нас.</p>
<p>— Так и есть. Знаю, глупо, но... — откашливается Шерлок.</p>
<p>— Нет, вовсе нет, — быстро вставляет Джон, качая головой. — Вовсе не глупо, Шерлок. Это... это... блестяще. И я знаю, что ты возненавидишь меня за эти слова, но это довольно мило. Мне тяжело говорить о... таких вещах. В смысле, вся эта хрень о чувствах. То, что случилось там, внизу в другой квартире... Не думаю, что когда-либо раньше так много говорил. Никогда. Ненадолго я испугался, что все впечатляюще провалилось. Возможно и нет. Ты, как я понимаю, еще хуже умеешь говорить о чувствах. Так что это... руководство о том, как ты думаешь мы должны вести себя... в чем? В отношениях?</p>
<p>— Возможно, я ошибаюсь — хотя сильно в этом сомневаюсь, будучи гением и все такое, — но я верю, что мы <em>уже</em> находимся в отношениях, Джон Ватсон, и причем уже давно, — заявляет Шерлок. В его голосе снова появилась привычная высокомерная уверенность. Его настороженный танец рядом с кроватью Джона прекратился. — Нет, это руководство, за неимением лучшего описания, касается в основном самого... э... той части, где вешаются полки.</p>
<p>Джон не может сдержать вырвавшийся наружу смешок.</p>
<p>— Той части, где «вешаются полки»? Серьезно, Шерлок? Это твой способ сказать мне, что да, ты хочешь продолжить строить со мной отношения — потому что, гений, ты совершенно прав: мы все время были вместе, но были слишком глупы, чтобы заметить это, — но только сейчас ты бы хотел добавить еще и секс?</p>
<p>От слов Джона у Шерлока перехватывает дыхание. То, как его корчит от смущения, говорит само за себя.</p>
<p>Джон улыбается, чувствуя прилив сил.</p>
<p>— Значит, ты нарисовал... э-э.., — он снова пытается просмотреть вторую и третью страницы, — немного порнографический комикс, чтобы сообщить, что ты хотел бы сделать?</p>
<p>— Это не порнография, — отвечает Шерлок. — Это просто... — он вынимает руки из карманов и неопределенно машет между ними. — Твои выводы относительно моего уровня в практическом опыте верны. Я имею в виду, когда речь заходит о физических отношениях, а также о сексе. Это не моя область. Ранее не интересовало. Нет... опыта. Конечно, много теоретических знаний, потому что в прошлом они были полезны в расследованиях. Но я никогда... Я никогда раньше не хотел по-настоящему испытать это.</p>
<p>— Даже ради эксперимента? Чтобы понять, на что это похоже? Как это ощущается?</p>
<p>— Для этого потребовался бы добровольный партнер, к которому я бы тоже, в некотором роде, ощущал... притяжение, — шмыгнул носом Шерлок. — Пока не появился ты, этой комбинации не было суждено осуществиться. Не то чтобы я действительно искал ее. В тот единственный раз, когда я считал, что... увлечен кем-то, оказался огромной ошибкой. С тех пор я старался избегать подобных романтических отношений.</p>
<p>— Что случилось? — мягко осведомляется Джон.</p>
<p>— Когда я учился в университете, в моем колледже, в Кембридже, был один человек, с которым я некоторое время чувствовал близость, — пожимает плечами Шерлок. — Я думал, это было взаимно. Он притворялся моим другом, даже проявлял ко мне романтический и сексуальный интерес.</p>
<p>— Притворялся? — в тревоге спрашивает Джон.</p>
<p>— Да, — наклонив голову отвечает Шерлок. — Оказалось, что «свидание с фриком» было частью жестокого пари, инициированного Себастьяном Уилксом и его дружками — возможно ты помнишь его по делу «Слепого банкира». Он и его круг слабоумной челяди заплатили самому популярному студенту, чтобы тот проводил со мной время и попытался... соблазнить меня. Немного похоже на<em> «Укрощение строптивого»</em><sup>4</sup>, как я понимаю. К счастью, я узнал об этом раньше, чем ему это удалось. Беда была в том, что Виктор мне искренне нравился еще до того, как я узнал правду.</p>
<p>— Блядь. Шерлок, мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось мириться с такими придурками во время учебы в универе. Жаль, что я не знал этого, когда Уилкс нас нанял. Что за чертов мудак. Я бы врезал</p>
<p>этому придурку.</p>
<p>— Ну, я отомстил, — говорит Шерлок с оттенком самодовольства. — Но да, я понимаю, что весь этот опыт нанес моему уже спящему либидо последний удар.</p>
<p>— Ничего удивительного, — замечает Джон. — А... эм... теперь оно вновь пробудилось, да? Твое либидо?</p>
<p>— Похоже на то, — вздыхает Шерлок. — Заметь, не по моему замыслу, а даже против моей воли. Это действительно очень неудобно. Я ненавижу быть порабощенным требованиями моего «транспорта». Но, по-видимому, помимо еды, питья и сна, оно теперь требует определенной... стимуляции. Когда такая проблема... возникала в прошлом — в тех немногих случаях, когда это случалось, — я справлялся с этим незамедлительно и самостоятельно. К сожалению, в настоящее время некоторые данные свидетельствуют о том, что может потребоваться участие другого человека. Как я уже сказал, у меня нет данных о том, как я могу отреагировать на такое участие, понравится мне это или нет. Но... Я думаю, что было бы приемлемо провести эксперимент.</p>
<p>Джон кивает, облизывает губы, подавляет усмешку из-за высокопарной, но искренней речи Шерлока.</p>
<p>— Просто, на всякий случай... Чтобы убедиться, что я все правильно понял. Этот другой человек... ты бы хотел, чтобы это был я?</p>
<p>— Разумеется, Джон. Кто же еще? Одна только мысль о том, что это кто-то другой, а не ты... — Шерлок издает звук отвращения и даже слегка встряхивается.</p>
<p>Джон тихо смеется. Он очень тронут. Его сердце переполнено любовью к этому смешному, блестящему, неуклюжему человеку.</p>
<p>— Ладно. Хорошо. Это... Это прекрасно. Это большая честь для меня. И... хм... есть какие-то планы о том, как и когда начать этот... эксперимент?</p>
<p>— Ну, не <em>прямо сейчас</em>, конечно, — ерзая быстро говорит Шерлок. — Возможно, в скором времени. Я... Я еще не совсем уверен, что мне будет комфортно. Но я хотел бы попробовать. С тобой. Если ты этого хочешь.</p>
<p>— Я же говорил тебе, что буду более чем рад, Шерлок, — серьезно отвечает Джон. — Но спешить некуда. Я посмотрю твое руководство, хорошо? Может быть, я сделаю что-нибудь свое.</p>
<p>— «Как возбудить Джона Ватсона»? — тихо смеется Шерлок.</p>
<p>— Да, что-то вроде этого, — усмехается Джон.</p>
<p>— Может быть полезно, — издает задумчивый звук Шерлок. — Избавило бы от надоедливых разговоров.</p>
<p>— Да, несомненно. Эм... Шерлок... Я знаю, что это возможно слишком быстро, но не хотел бы ты присоединиться ко мне, на кровати? Должно быть ты замерз. Кроме того, возможно, мы могли бы посмотреть это вместе, убедиться, правильно ли я все понимаю. Мы не должны, — быстро добавляет Джон, видя, что Шерлок слегка напрягся. — Это просто предложение.</p>
<p>— Ладно, — колеблясь, но все же соглашаясь отвечает Шерлок. — На самом деле, я не уверен, что мои пиктограммы ясно передают предполагаемый смысл.</p>
<p>— Почему бы тебе не залезть сюда и не объяснить все, чтобы я правильно понял, что ты нарисовал, — взмахом руки приглашает Джон, откидывая одеяло.</p>
<p>Шерлок обходит кровать, сбрасывает халат — под ним он снова оказывается в пижаме — и забирается в постель рядом с Джоном, немного неловко устраиваясь, прислоняясь спиной к изголовью кровати, и его плечо едва не касается плеча Джона.</p>
<p>— Расслабься, Шерлок. Я не сделаю ничего, что ты не хочешь, хорошо?</p>
<p>— Хотел бы я знать, чего хочу, — бормочет Шерлок. Джон включает прикроватную лампу и перебирает листы.</p>
<p>— Ну, я думаю, что вот это — начало. Давай посмотрим. Вот ты, на первой странице, одет и несчастен, и раздет и доволен в постели с другим парнем, прижимающимся к тебе. Так, это все что нужно, чтобы перевести тебя из А в Б, да?</p>
<p>Шерлок кивает. Его щеки пылают. Джон снова толкает его в плечо, и на этот раз Шерлок толкает в ответ, уголки губ подергиваются в улыбке.</p>
<p>— Рисунок очень хорош, — отмечает Джон. Он смотрит на вторую страницу и ухмыляется. — А вот эти маленькие пиктограммы очень милые. Они действительно похожи на те, в руководствах ИКЕА.</p>
<p>— Я скопировал некоторые и добавил кое-что, к примеру, отличительные знаки.</p>
<p>— Понятно. Так... если я правильно понимаю, вот здесь, наверху, в значке для речи, рядом с маленьким Шерлоком показаны инструменты, необходимые для этого... сборки. Или, скорее, демонтажа. Потому что — и пожалуйста, не впадай сейчас в шок — я действительно хотел бы разобрать тебя в конце концов. Выключить на некоторое время твой гениальный мозг и заставить тебя просто чувствовать. — Шерлок вздрагивает при этих словах и слегка ерзает, тяжело сглатывая.</p>
<p>— Такая перспектива одновременно и тревожит, и интригует, — хрипло произносит он.</p>
<p>— Да, — смеется Джон. — Надеюсь, твое естественное любопытство возьмет верх. Итак, давай посмотрим... губы, руки. Губы с восклицательным знаком? Разговариваем?</p>
<p>— Целуемся, Джон. Я бы хотел попробовать настоящие поцелуи.</p>
<p>— Да, точно. Да, мы определенно должны это попробовать. А что это за штука рядом с бутылкой смазки? Сомбреро?</p>
<p>Шерлок возмущенно фыркает, но в то же время улыбается.</p>
<p>— Это должен был быть презерватив, — сердито ворчит он. — Если, конечно, у тебя нет пристрастия к сомбреро. Кажется, у меня есть одно среди коллекции костюмов.</p>
<p>Они пристально смотрят друг на друга и начинают ухмыляться.</p>
<p>— Я не думаю, что имею пристрастие к сомбреро, — говорит Джон. — Но кто знает. Ты — только в сомбреро, и больше ничего из одежды... Уверен, это меня заведет. На самом деле, ты можешь носить что угодно или вообще ничего не носить, а я все равно буду... ну... заинтересован.</p>
<p>— Ты считаешь, что я... сексуальный?</p>
<p>— Да, Шерлок, я считаю, что ты сексуальный, — вздыхает Джон, пристально глядя на него. — Практически все время. И это еще до того, как ты откроешь рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь блестящее, или понизишь свой голос до неприличного тембра, каким он иногда бывает, или пройдешь мимо меня и понюхаешь воздух, как ты обычно это делаешь. Ты мне... очень, очень нравишься, ясно?</p>
<p>Шерлок кивает, выглядя немного ошеломленным.</p>
<p>— Ясно. Рад это слышать — рокочет он. <em>Ну вот, его голос понизился по меньшей мере на октаву. Он делает это нарочно. О боже, он сведет меня в могилу. </em>Легкая ухмылка Шерлока подтверждает теорию. Джон глубоко вздыхает, устраивается поудобнее, потому что вдруг стало жарко, и кивает на листки в руках.</p>
<p>— Этот маленький парнишка в полосатом свитере — это я?</p>
<p>— Да.</p>
<p>— Почему это выглядит так, как будто свитер поднят вверх почти на каждой картинке?</p>
<p>— Случайно? Кроме того, мне нравится, когда твоя футболка или свитер задраны вверх. Ты всегда такой полностью застегнутый, Джон. Я дорожу теми редкими моментами, когда действительно могу увидеть твою кожу.</p>
<p>— Cправедливо, — вдохновение овладевает Джоном, и он задирает футболку так, что обнажается кусочек кожи. Шерлок пялится. Возможно, Джон ошибается, но в его глазах определенно читается голод. Это так волнующе.</p>
<p>— Так лучше? — спрашивает Джон, лукаво подмигивая Шерлоку.</p>
<p>Шерлок кивает, зрачки потемнели и расширились.</p>
<p>— Да. Гораздо, — сглатывает и продолжает: — ...гораздо лучше.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Итак... вот здесь маленький Шерлок выглядит грустным, потому что он один в 221B, но счастлив, когда он с Джоном. Понял. Это взаимно. Следующая картинка... Джон и какая-то женщина, держаться за руки — перечеркнуто, а вот Джон, держащийся за руки с Шерлоком, — как раз нормально. Значит... больше никаких свиданий, верно? — Шерлок кивает.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Я бы сказал, что больше никаких свиданий и для тебя, но этого никогда и не было. Ладно, следующая картинка. Разбитое сердце... Джон звонит Зонтику? Что..?</p>
<p>— Подумай, Джон.</p>
<p>— О… О! Понял! Когда у нас возникнут проблемы, проблемы в отношениях, мне не позволено связываться с Майкрофтом.</p>
<p>— Именно. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы он вмешивался в наши личные дела.</p>
<p>— Да, я бы тоже этого не хотел. Ладно, следующая страница... Мы целуемся. И... опять целуемся? Обнимаемся и целуемся? Или мы едим лица друг друга?</p>
<p>— Джон. Пожалуйста, отнеситесь к этому серьезно.</p>
<p>— Ладно, прости. Следующая картинка. Лежим в одной постели. Или нет. Что значит 1/2? Половина на половину? О, ты хочешь, чтобы мы иногда спали вместе, а иногда порознь. Да, это вполне приемлемо. Наверное, время от времени нужно немного побыть одному. Хорошо. Следующая. Ох, Шерлок.</p>
<p>— Заткнись.</p>
<p>— Это моя рука у тебя в брюках?</p>
<p>— Закрой. Рот. Или я уйду.</p>
<p>— Не уходи. Я просто дразню тебя. Значит... немного... эм... ласки — это нормально?</p>
<p>— Возможно. Я готов попробовать.</p>
<p>Джон лучезарно улыбается. Шерлок наблюдает за ним краем глаза, а затем сильнее поворачивается к нему.</p>
<p>— Что? Ты вдруг так счастлив, потому что я согласился заняться с тобой сексом?</p>
<p>— Я счастлив, потому что ты согласился быть со мной, чем бы это ни обернулось. Я действительно так думаю, Шерлок. Спешить некуда, и, если ты все-таки решишь, что не хочешь секса, я с уважением отнесусь к этому.</p>
<p>— Но разве ты не будешь скучать по нему в итоге?</p>
<p>— Возможно. Заметь, до сих пор я по нему не скучал. У меня не было секса с партнером с тех пор, как Мэри оказалась убийцей и выстрелила в тебя.</p>
<p>— Это было давно.</p>
<p>— Точно. Я с удовольствием приму участие в эксперименте вместе с тобой. Кое-что из этого, — Джон кивает на листки, — тоже будет для меня вновь.</p>
<p>— Оу!</p>
<p>— Ну, я никогда раньше не делал минет другому парню, если это то, что изображает последний рисунок, тот, что с вопросительным знаком.</p>
<p>— Интересно. Мои выводы свидетельствовали об обратном.</p>
<p>— Твои выводы иногда полностью неверны, — смеется Джон и тычет Шерлока локтем в бок.</p>
<p>— Никогда они не были <em>полностью</em> не верны. Лишь изредка немного промахиваюсь. У тебя уже была половая связь с мужчинами.</p>
<p>И это не вопрос. Джон краснеет и опускает голову. Шерлок, конечно, прав. Но Джон всегда стремился сохранить эту свою сторону в тайне. Нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы играть за обе стороны, совсем ничего. И он это знает. И все же... до сих пор ему не хватало смелости просто признать, что он бисексуал.</p>
<p>— Нет... Я бы точно не назвал это «половой связью», — отвечает Джон. — Просто поцелуи и тисканья, случайные дрочки, пока я учился в универе. Однажды, на вечеринке, один парень отсосал мне, когда мы оба были достаточно пьяны. Но это и все. На самом деле я никогда не спал с другим мужчиной. И то, что я делал в прошлом... это никогда... это ничего не значило. — Он серьезно смотрит на Шерлока. — А теперь значит, и я не хочу все испортить.</p>
<p>— Что ж, я думаю, ты можешь быть уверен, что любая ошибка будет зачислена на мой счет. Я плохо лажу с… людьми.</p>
<p>— Ты намного лучше меня. По крайней мере, ты честен с самим собой и другими, даже если эта честность иногда причиняет боль. Но я... Однажды я назвал тебя «машиной», хотя и знал, что это полная противоположность тому, что ты есть. Я ударил тебя, когда ты вернулся из мертвых, вместо того чтобы обнять и сказать, как чертовски сильно я скучал по тебе. Я женился на ком-то другом и сделал тебя шафером, и ты стоял там и смотрел. Я так долго злился на тебя, хотя на самом деле злился на самого себя, винил тебя за то, чего ты никогда не делал, винил тебя во всех своих неудачах. Почему облажавшийся придурок делает все это с человеком, которого он любит больше всего на свете? Честно говоря, Шерлок, ты должен дважды подумать прежде чем связываться со мной.</p>
<p>— Я уже связался с тобой, Джон, и довольно давно. Я не хочу, чтобы это когда-нибудь закончилось. И не забывай, что я тоже причинил тебе боль. Я позволял тебе долгое время горевать, я принимал тебя как должное. Я так же, как и ты, виноват во всех тех плохих поступках, что произошли между нами.</p>
<p>Они пристально смотрят друг на друга. Глаза у Шерлока серьезные, но добрые. Джон осторожно протягивает руку и касается его щеки, проводя большим пальцем по острой скуле и убирая несколько завитков за ухо Шерлока. Шерлок вздыхает и тянется к прикосновению. Джон тронут и поражен его отзывчивостью.<em> Но, возможно, </em>рассуждает он<em>, Шерлок так же изголодался по прикосновениям, как и я, или даже больше.</em></p>
<p>— Тогда, начнем с чистого листа? Новый этап? — предлагает Джон.</p>
<p>— Да. С поцелуями и возможностями для чего-то большего, — кивает Шерлок.</p>
<p>— Звучит великолепно, — тихо смеется Джон. Его рука все еще обнимает щеку Шерлока. — Насчет поцелуев...</p>
<p>Шерлок переводит взгляд на губы Джона, облизывая свои.</p>
<p>— Да? — урчит Шерлок.</p>
<p>— Не хочешь попробовать?</p>
<p>— Да. — улыбается Шерлок. — Но сначала я должен взять электронную таблицу.</p>
<p>— Твою <em>что</em>?</p>
<p>Шерлок хохочет, глаза озорно блестят.</p>
<p>— Видел бы ты свое лицо только что. Бесценно!</p>
<p>— Ах ты, — рычит Джон, хватая его. Они немного борются, смеясь и путаясь в простынях и одеяле, сбрасываю одну из подушек на пол, пока Шерлок не оказывается лежащим на спине с Джоном наверху, прижимающим одной рукой руки Шерлока над головой, а другой проводя по горлу и груди. Оба тяжело дышат. Шерлок явно возбужден, щеки пылают, зрачки расширены, сквозь тонкий хлопок пижамы виден твердеющий член. Джон точно в таком же состоянии. Он сглатывает и смотрит вниз на Шерлока, который выжидающе смотрит на него, со слабой улыбкой на лице.</p>
<p>— Итак? — подталкивает он, и когда Джон колеблется, нетерпеливо фыркает и подается вверх, встречаясь с губами Джона и отпуская их со звонким чмоканьем. Это так глупо, что Джон снова начинает смеяться и Шерлок присоединяется к нему.</p>
<p>— И это ты называешь поцелуями? — спрашивает Джон.</p>
<p>Шерлок игриво смотрит на него, снова поднимает голову и издает «пукающий» звук<sup>5</sup> прям Джону в щеку.</p>
<p>— Так лучше?</p>
<p>Глаза Шерлока сверкают. Какие бы он ни нервничал или волновался, он хорошо это скрывает. Джон благодарен за эту глупость. Это облегчает его собственное беспокойство, что он неправильно понял, что переступил границы Шерлока и что все происходит слишком быстро. Но Шерлок счастливо хихикает, определенно наслаждаясь проделкой. И, возможно, это шаг вперед: принять всерьез монументальный сдвиг в их отношениях, но не отягощаться ими, сблизиться с другим и в то же время глупо веселиться.</p>
<p>— Жалкая попытка, Шерлок, — ругается Джон, наклоняется и выдает точно такой же звук в горло Шерлока. Шерлок извивается и смеется, и — ох, трение их тел, в особенности нижними частями, прижатыми друг к другу, довольно приятно. Джон озорно улыбается в мягкую кожу там, где шея Шерлока переходит в плечо, и слегка посасывает ее. Шерлок напрягается, издает глубокий урчащий звук и отклоняет голову, предоставляя Джону лучший доступ.</p>
<p>— Ты пропускаешь часть с поцелуями, Джон, — бормочет он. — Посасывание шеи — это только третья стадия в первой половине третьей страницы.</p>
<p>— А, ну да, — хихикает Джон. Приношу извинения. Немного увлекся. Тогда давай будем следовать твоему руководству. — Он поворачивается так, что его лицо оказывается на одном уровне с лицом Шерлока, ненадолго замирает, собираясь с мыслями, и на полпути встречается с губами Шерлока. На этот раз это не глупое чмоканье. Это поцелуй — осторожный, нежный и немного неловкий, так как им приходится следить, куда и чей нос поворачивает. Шерлок не эксперт в поцелуях, это совершенно ясно. Но он... честен. Искренен. Нет ничего показного или напыщенного в том, как он экспериментально двигает губами напротив губ Джона. Он не скрывает того, что делал это не так уж часто. Он также не скрывает, что ему, кажется, нравится то, что он делает, судя по тихим вздохам и низким стонам, которые он издает время от времени. Джон чувствует вкус зубной пасты и ощущает легкую щетину на верхней губе, так как Шерлок не брился утром. И он уверен, что вкус, чувства и реакции тщательно записываются для последующего анализа и дедукции, а также возможного использования в дальнейшем.</p>
<p>Он отпускает руки Шерлока, чтобы погладить его по волосам, и они тут же начинают блуждать: кружат вокруг ушей и по лицу Джона, по шее и плечам, а потом укладываются на спину, чтобы притянуть его ближе. Поцелуй становится глубже. Шерлок осторожно прикасается языком к языку Джона, немного колеблется, когда Джон отвечает тем же, а затем становится смелее и начинает исследовать рот Джона. Опять же, Шерлок скрупулезный и экспериментирующий, и есть что-то трогательное и нежное в том, как много внимания он уделяет этой задаче. Джон целовал и его целовали многие, но этот поцелуй кажется новым и пьянящим, особенно потому, что не идеален. Это неаккуратно и немного неловко. Шерлоку явно не хватает мастерства и опыта. Он компенсирует это любопытством и полной самоотдачей. Джон тронут. Он никогда не был предметом такого преданного, минутного исследования во время поцелуев или других близких контактов. Возможно, рассуждает он, ему следовало бы знать, что Шерлок окажется именно таким. Всегда останется ученым и наблюдателем. Преодоление этой неизвестной территории именно таким образом даст Шерлоку некоторое чувство контроля и безопасности. Джон всегда рад последовать за ним, куда бы тот ни решил отправиться.</p>
<p>Общее направление, по-видимому, нисходящее. Руки Шерлока блуждают дальше, вниз по спине Джона, пальцы следуют вдоль позвонков, пока не достигают пояса пижамы. Здесь они ненадолго останавливаются. Джон рискует пососать язык Шерлока, и получает в ответ рокочущий стон, дрожь всего тела и крепкую хватку двумя большими руками за зад. Ноги Шерлока раздвигаются, чтобы Джон мог поместиться между ними.</p>
<p>Это чистое блаженство. Джон хочет потакать ему, хочет обнимать Шерлока до потери сознания и уложить его на матрас. Но он сдерживается и даже умудряется оторваться ото рта Шерлока, что вызывает у него недовольный возглас. Шерлок смотрит на него потемневшими глазами, и в них появляется намек на сомнение.</p>
<p>— Не хорошо? — спрашивает он.</p>
<p>— Удивительно хорошо, — улыбается Джон. — Но, возможно, слишком быстро?</p>
<p>— Да?</p>
<p>— Это я тебя спрашиваю.</p>
<p>Шерлок на мгновение задумывается, потом поднимает голову и пожимает плечами.</p>
<p>— Мы вполне можем продолжать. Твоя неоспоримая доблесть и мастерство в области поцелуев вызвала у меня любопытство, не говоря уже о других влияниях. Мы оба возбуждены — довольно болезненно, к своему стыду должен признаться. Так что мы тоже можем... ну. Сделать дело.</p>
<p>— «Дело»? — хихикает Джон.</p>
<p>Шерлок легонько шлепает его по заднице.</p>
<p>— Я даю тебе разрешение перейти к третьему полю на третьей странице руководства.</p>
<p>— Там было... руки в штанах, да?</p>
<p>— Да. Ты можешь прикоснуться и к другим частям моего тела.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. И ты тоже. Прикоснись ко мне, если хочешь.</p>
<p>Если бы это вообще было возможно, глаза Шерлока потемнели бы еще больше.</p>
<p>— О, я действительно хочу, Джон, — рычит Шерлок глубоким рокочущим голосом. — Но предпочтительнее тогда, когда я смогу полностью сосредоточиться на задаче, а мой пенис не будет предъявлять глупых требований к внешней стимуляции. Так что, если хочешь, пожалуйста, продолжай, я буду очень признателен.</p>
<p>Джон тепло улыбается ему, и сердце разрывается от нежности.</p>
<p>—  C удовольствием.</p>
<p>Ни один из них после такого не продержится долго. Одна рука Джона заползает под футболку Шерлока и начинает поглаживать соски, превратившиеся уже в твердые бугорки, а затем спускается по боку вниз, к пижаме. К тому времени Шерлок уже тяжело дышит и прячет лицо у Джона в плече, пытаясь одновременно посмотреть, что он делает. Джон нежно обхватывает его через ткань штанов, вызывая громкий стон, ныряет под резинку, и касается жестких волос и мягкой, нежной, горячей кожи. Шерлок был честен относительно своего уровня возбуждения. Он почти яростно дергается, когда Джон касается его в первый раз, задыхаясь. Несколько осторожных движений — и Шерлок приглушенно выкрикивает имя Джона, зарывшись ему в плечо, его тело напряжено, как струна, руки сжимают зад Джона, как тиски, когда он выплескивается на пальцы Джона, и оседает на нем, грудь тяжело вздымается, и он пытается вдохнуть.</p>
<p>— Ух ты, — бормочет Джон, сам тяжело дыша и изо всех сил стараясь сдержать свое возбуждение. — Ты в порядке?</p>
<p>Шерлок тихо вздыхает, все еще уткнувшись лицом Джону в плечо. Он весь дрожит.</p>
<p>— Не уверен. Проверка системы все еще продолжается.</p>
<p>Джон тихо смеется и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его в волосы. Он успокаивающе гладит его по спине.</p>
<p>Шерлок медленно начинает выпутываться, выглядя довольно беспорядочно. Он пристально смотрит на Джона, обычная резкость притуплена эндорфинами, и начинает улыбаться.</p>
<p>— Судя по всему, общий вердикт будет благоприятным. Спасибо. Похоже, мне придется поработать над своей выносливостью. Я не ожидал, что меня так быстро накроет. Это немного смущает.</p>
<p>— Нет, это не так, это честно и даже немного лестно.</p>
<p>— Для тебя — да. — Шерлок приподнимается на локте и осматривает свою пижаму. Джон выуживает салфетки Kleenex с прикроватного столика и протягивает одну Шерлоку, а другой вытирает собственную руку. Приведя себя в порядок, Шерлок кивает в сторону промежности Джона.</p>
<p>— Тебе нужна помощь, чтобы справиться с этим?</p>
<p>— Да, думаю, нужна, — ухмыляется Джон.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Какую технику ты предпочитаешь?</p>
<p>— Шерлок, просто засунь туда свою руку, — отвечает Джон, закатывая глаза. — Я уверен, это сработает. Я так возбужден, что, наверное, мог бы кончить только от звуков твоего голоса.</p>
<p>— Моего голоса?</p>
<p>— Да, твоего голоса. Он... сексуальный. Особенно когда ты опускаешь его на октаву ниже.</p>
<p>— Ты имеешь в виду, вот так? — мурлычет Шерлок довольно улыбаясь.</p>
<p>— Блядь, да, именно так, — член дергается, и Джон стонет.</p>
<p>— Оу! — У Шерлока загораются глаза. Джон знает, что вызов был принят, и в будущем ему, вероятно, предстоит вынести ряд очень приятных экспериментов. Ухмылка Джона становится шире, но почти сразу же он начинает задыхаться, когда рука Шерлока без всяких предисловий скользит под пижаму и начинает надрачивать. Совершенно очевидно, что он никогда раньше не прикасался к члену другого (живого) мужчины. Угол неудобный, захват слишком легкий по сравнению с тем, что предпочитает Джон, но ни то, ни другое не имеет значения. Когда тебя трогают подобным образом, и более того, когда тебя трогает Шерлок — это самое главное. Это экспериментально и благоговейно, нежно, грубо и сексуально. Джон хотел бы, чтобы это продолжалось вечно, но его тело решает иначе. Всего через несколько движений руки он кончает, выстанывая имя Шерлока.</p>
<p>Он приходит в себя, все еще дергаясь от повторных толчков, и видит, что Шерлок наблюдает за ним со странным выражением — смесь нежности, возбуждения, любви, самодовольства и едва заметного намека на беспокойство. Джон наклоняется, и целует его.</p>
<p>— Спасибо, любимый, — говорит он хриплым голосом. — Это было великолепно.</p>
<p>Шерлок задумчиво мычит, вытирая руку о другую салфетку.</p>
<p>— Я уже определил несколько параметров, которые можно было бы улучшить, основываясь на твоих реакциях и моих выводах о твоих сексуальных предпочтениях. Я предвижу, что мы проведем эту изоляцию с большой выгодой для себя.</p>
<p>Джон счастливо смеется и снова целует его, прежде чем со вздохом откинуться на спину.</p>
<p>— О, неужели? И что же, гений, мы будем делать?</p>
<p>Шерлок подмигивает ему. Джон находит что он особенно красив в таком виде: растрепанный, с раскрасневшимися щеками и блестящими от хорошего оргазма глазами, свободный, озорной и счастливый.</p>
<p>— О, ну ты же знаешь. Вешать полки и остальные... «сделай сам». Я могу дополнить руководство. Не стесняйтесь добавить инструкции тоже.</p>
<p>— Обязательно. Итак, тебе понравилось вешать полки, да?</p>
<p>Шерлок ложится рядом, хмуро смотрит на протянутую руку Джона, обдумывая очевидное приглашение. Добродушно закатывает глаза, но потом с довольным вздохом прижимается к боку Джона, обнимает за талию и нежно сжимает.</p>
<p>— Это удивительно приятно. Кто бы мог подумать? Но только в правильной компании.</p>
<p>— Это большая честь для меня, — целует Джон Шерлока в нос. Шерлок целует его в губы, и они недолго, но нежно целуются, пока Шерлок не начинает зевает.</p>
<p>— Хочешь остаться? — спрашивает Джон, надеясь, что ответ будет положительным.</p>
<p>— Если ты не против.</p>
<p>— Я не против. Я буду рад, если ты останешься.</p>
<p>— Хорошо. Это странно — делить кровать, лежа наполовину друг на друге. Как разместить руки? Такое положение пережмет кровообращение в половине наших конечностей.</p>
<p>— Мы с этим разберемся. Давай, сдвинься немного вот сюда. Вот так.</p>
<p>Джон выключает свет, когда они устраиваются удобнее. Некоторое время они лежали молча, тяжело дыша. Джон уже почти засыпает, когда рядом с ним слегка шевелится Шерлок.</p>
<p>— Джон?</p>
<p>— Ммм..?</p>
<p>— По-моему, мы неправильно прикрутили полки.</p>
<p>— Какие полки?</p>
<p>— Внизу, в 221С. Они должны были быть перевернуты — чтобы полки опирались на подставки, а не висели на них.</p>
<p>— Так вот о чем ты сейчас думаешь? Серьезно, Шерлок? У тебя только что был первый совместный секс в жизни, а ты продолжаешь думать о долбанной мебели?</p>
<p>— Ну, я тут подумал о полках и ...</p>
<p>— Выключи свой мозг и ложись спать. Займемся завтра этими чертовыми полками.</p>
<p>— В прямом или переносном смысле?</p>
<p>— И то и другое, придурок. Если хочешь, — смеясь отвечает Джон.</p>
<p>Он чувствует, как Шерлок улыбается ему в шею.</p>
<p>— О да, я хочу. Превосходная идея. Спокойной ночи, Джон.</p>
<p>— Спокойной ночи, Шерлок.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><a href="https://khorazir.tumblr.com/post/617008278713548800/khorazir-youre-skipping-the-kissing-part">Ссылка на пост в Tumblr с картинками к этой истории</a>.</p>
<p>Если у кого не открывается – добро пожаловать к Автору в оригинал. Если понравился фик – оставьте и Автору кудос!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Примечания переводчика:</p>
<p>«Сделай сам» — в английском используется аббревиатура DIY — do it yourself, что на русский можно перевести как самодельничество, или «сделай сам» — вид деятельности, при котором нужно поработать руками. </p>
<p>1 — Discord — проприетарный (программное обеспечение, являющееся частной собственностью авторов или правообладателей и не удовлетворяющее критериям свободного ПО) бесплатный мессенджер с поддержкой IP-телефонии, видеоконференций, предназначенный для использования различными сообществами геймеров, студентов/школьников и бизнеса.</p>
<p>2 — Маринованные яйца — яйца, сваренные вкрутую, замаринованные в уксусе или рассоле. Маринование яиц первоначально являлось способом длительного хранения. Впоследствии маринованные яйца стали популярной закуской к пиву. Маринуют куриные и перепелиные яйца.</p>
<p>Сваренные вкрутую и очищенные от скорлупы яйца помещают в раствор уксуса, соли, специй и других приправ. По типичному британскому рецепту яйца кипятят в маринаде. Некоторые рецепты предусматривают пастеризацию. Яйца выдерживают в маринаде от одного дня до нескольких месяцев. При длительном хранении в маринаде яйцо может приобрести резиновую структуру.<br/>Если кому интересно, то вот рецепт — www.youtube.com/embed/V8MMbwxqOE8?wmode=opaque;</p>
<p>3 — «Хозяин морей: На краю земли» (англ. Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World) — приключенческий фильм режиссера Питера Уира на военно-морскую тематику на основе романов Патрика О’Брайана из цикла о капитане Джеке Обри и докторе Стивене Мэтьюрине.</p>
<p>Фильм удостоен двух «Оскаров» (за лучшую операторскую работу и лучший монтаж звука), был выдвинут еще на 8 номинаций, причем 7 из них (все возможные) являются «техническими», что раньше удалось только «Титанику» в 1998 году;</p>
<p>4 — «Укрощение строптивой» (англ. The Taming of the Shrew) — пьеса в пяти действиях Уильяма Шекспира, написанная между 1590 и 1592 годами. Дата первой постановки пьесы не установлена. Комедия подвергалась неоднократным изменениям и обработкам, шла под разными названиями.</p>
<p>5 — «Пукающий звук» — (в оригинале blows a raspberry, но вообще — Blowing a raspberry, blowing a strawberry) — распространенное английское сленговое выражение, призванное показать насмешливое, подлинное или шутливое, отношение одного человека к другому.</p>
<p>В сленге английского языка слово raspberry впервые было выявлено в 1890 году и означает «пренебрежительное фырканье». В свою очередь выражение blowing a raspberry уходит своими корнями в рифмованный сленг лондонских кокни, когда фраза raspberry (strawberry) tart (с англ. — «малиновый (клубничный) пирог») превращается в raspberry fart (с англ. — «малиновый (клубничный) пук, малиновый (клубничный) пердеж»). Рифмованный сленг особенно часто использовался в британских комедиях, когда возникала необходимость обратить внимание на вещи, неприемлемые для порядочного общества.</p>
<p>В современном английском языке речь идет о действии, когда некто желая показать свое полное пренебрежение и наплевательское отношение к кому-либо высовывает язык, обхватив его губами, и одновременно издает звук выходящего воздуха намекающий на метеоризм.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>